


Flynn...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [8]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Flynn. The Game...is Over.
Relationships: Flynn Carsen & Ezekiel Jones
Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904914
Kudos: 4





	Flynn...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

_Don’t ever doub it_

_even when your brain is clouding_

Ezekiel was annoyed that Flynn always did everything right without just a plan. It was like Nate or Parker but irritating. Very irritating

Also, and it's not that Ezekiel would ever admit it, he was jealous of Carsen.

Ezekiel needed time, calm and patience for a great plan, and that had almost killed them, or killed them repeatedly, during the video game.

The truth is that, even later, Eekiel made secret and hypothetical plans to get out of that situation. It made him feel better.

But now he felt quite the opposite because Flynn Bloddy Carsen, the last person he wanted, had found the written sketches of his plans.

Flynn looked at him, looked at the notes and turned his gaze back to Ezekiel.

The tension was palpable in the room until Flynn said:

-Sometimes I don't know how to make plans either. My mind is clouded and I can't think of anything. But you, the Librarians, know how to always get out of the situation. Because you have each other. So never doubt...even when you can't think of anything.


End file.
